


Just one cup

by tobio_tsukishim4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_tsukishim4/pseuds/tobio_tsukishim4
Summary: This story was a commission from @catboy_yuri on twitter <3 hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	Just one cup

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission from @catboy_yuri on twitter <3 hope you enjoy!!

Everyday, I bike to work. I work at a coffee shop called Sakanoshita with some of my best friends Kageyama, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and Kenma. Although often times Kenma is sneaking naps in the office when our boss, Ukai, is gone on errands. We mess around a lot but we always manage to stay out of trouble. Well, except Tanaka. He always has his girlfriend, Kiyoko, around so he’s always slacking on his work. I’m fairly certain Yamaguchi has a crush on one of Kiyoko’s friends who often comes by, her name is Yachi. 

Oh, how silly of me. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Shoyo Hinata! I’m 17, a third year in high school, I live in Brazil, and I’ve worked here for about a month now. My favourite part about this job though? It’s gotta be this really hot volleyball player who comes in twice a week. And he always orders something different each time, it’s very odd. His name is Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa. I only really know his name because of his orders, we’ve never talked before. And he always orders a side of milkbread from our pastry section with his drink. It’s super cute the way he gets so excited for the milkbread. He usually comes in after practices on Mondays and Wednesdays. And lucky me, today is Wednesday. The bell on our shop door rings. It’s him. He’s here and he’s all sweaty from practice. Isn’t that just so hot?

“Um Hello?”

Oh shit, I was distracted by staring at him. I didn’t hear him talking to me. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

“Yes, s-sorry. What can I get for you today?”

“Hm, I think I’ll have my usual.”

_ His.. what? He always gets a different thing every time though what the hell is his usual?  _

He bursts out in laughter, I assume because of the stupid dumbfounded look on my face. I am very confused, what the hell is happening?

“Huh? Sorry.. I don’t know what your usual is. You always get a different thing every time so.. Despite the milkbread. That stays the same.”

“Oho~ so you’ve noticed my patterns huh? What are you, some kind of stalker?”

He laughs again, my face heating up brightly.

“Oh, I’m just messing with you. Lighten up a bit. Anyways, i’ll have an iced white chocolate mocha please.”

“Sure thing, anything else I can do for you today?”

“And of course, milkbread please.”

“Of course. Okay your total will be $5.45.”

He pulls out his wallet, handing me a 20. I’m about to pull out his change as he stops me.

“Don’t worry about it cutie, keep the change.” 

“Are you sure?”

I could feel my face turning a deep red, which I think he noticed because he started laughing. Yamaguchi handed Oikawa his milkbread as Kenma made his drink, smirking at me. Was my crush that obvious?

“Yeah, I’m sure. Hey, what days do you work? You always seem to be here when i’m here, stalker.”

“W-well.. you just happen to come in on my work days. I work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. And you always come on Mondays and Wednesdays after your practices.”

“How’d you know?”

“Well. You’re holding a volleyball, you have sand all over your legs, and you’re pretty sweaty.”

Kenma hands him his drink.

“Ah, good eye shrimpy. You ever play?”

“Yea a little back in my first year. But.. I quit. I wasn’t very good.”

“Nah i’m sure you’re great. Hey, why don’t you take Wednesday and come watch me practice? Maybe even play with us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah it’ll be fun.”

“Sure!”

“Alright, cya Wednesday cutie.”

I watched as he left the store, taking a bite of milkbread. My heart is pounding fast, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

_ Oh my god did that really just happen?? _

I whip out my phone to text Kageyama, my best friend, about what just happened.

**[To: Milkboi]**

_ U’ll never believe what just happened!!!! _

[sent at 5:31pm] 

  
  


I stare at my phone as he immediately reads it and the texting bubbles appear.

  
  


**[From: Milkboi]**

_ what happened ?  _

[sent at 5:31pm]

  
  


**[To: Milkboi]**

_ Cute milkbread boy came in 2day. Asked me to play volleyball on Wednesday. _

[sent at 5:32]

  
  


**[From: Milkboi]**

_ thatd be gr8 if u knew how to play. haha _

[sent at 5:33]

  
  


I huff at my phone, stupid Kageyama. I know how to play volleyball!! I’m just.. not very good at it. But I mean, it can’t be that hard? I used to play my first year, so. I decided not to reply to Kageyama after that, I’m mad at him now. Well not really, but you know what I mean.

  
  


[ **WEDNESDAY** ] 

I wake up and immediately call in sick to work so I can go play volleyball with Oikawa. Kenma immediately texted me, calling me on my bullshit. But I ignored him and grabbed my bike, heading over to the sand courts. I immediately spot Oikawa, he’s stretching. God he’s so hot. I notice he sees me and he calls me over. 

“Hey Shortie! Over here!” 

I smile and lock my bike on the racks, sprinting over to Oikawa. 

“You ready?” 

“Mhm! Although I’m not very good, so you can’t laugh at me!!” 

“Okay okay, I promise. Although I’m sure you’re not that bad.” 

I smile and blush as we run on to the sand courts. Oikawa put me in the front row since that’s the position I played back during my first year. Damn, it’s been so long being on a team like this. The other team served first and we played for a while, I was still getting used to it but I could feel myself becoming more comfortable in the game and connecting with my teammates despite not knowing them. Oikawa was our setter so he occasionally set to me, I got a few good hits but nothing special. 

The game ends and I just about pass out on the ground. Not really, I just lay in the sand, completely out of breath. Oikawa hovers over me, reaching his hand down to help me up and hands me a water. 

“You did good, shortie.”

“Really? I mean I got hit in the face twice and got caught in the net.”

“Eh, it’s not like it was an official match or anything so it doesn’t matter. It’s all just fun and games. Besides, you looked hot while you were playing.”

My cheeks flush a deep red, followed by Oikawa laughing.

“Wow you get flustered easily, don’t you Chibi-chan?”

“W-well it’s your fault!”

I huffed, Oikawa leaning in closer to me. I feel my heart pounding and he smirks at me. 

“Well I think it’s cute.”

I open my mouth to protest about being cute when I feel his lips crash onto mine. They’re warm and soft, he tastes like sweet milkbread. The butterflies in my stomach are doing summersaults, I closed my eyes and continued to kiss him until he pulled away and winked.

“So, what do you say cutie?”

“About what?”

“About being mine~”

  
  



End file.
